<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Speak Slow, Tell Me Love by MlNMOONGlE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216062">Speak Slow, Tell Me Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlNMOONGlE/pseuds/MlNMOONGlE'>MlNMOONGlE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chanyeol is going through it for jongin, innocent vixen jongin, love sick chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlNMOONGlE/pseuds/MlNMOONGlE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol is a rising author already well-known for his crime thriller novels. </p><p>Under the pseudonym P.C Loey, Chanyeol has already released two well-received novels and is supposed to be working on a third. However, his interests change when he meets a certain lovely boy that quickly seizes his heart. Now Chanyeol wants to try his hand at writing a love story, specifically about the lovely boy across the way, and as time moves on and his fondness grows for the other so does his inspiration to tell his tale of love.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>OR Chanyeol is a writer that's found a new muse and is determined to write a romance novel about him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Speak Slow, Tell Me Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiiiiii GUYS!!! I'm back with a short story until I can get my big boy out and going (hopefully soon)!!!</p><p>I started this fic as a cute little drabble on twitter to help me get out my writing funk after continuously working on a 64+ wip chankai fic (the next post I hope!) but I liked it so much that I decided to work on it some more and I'm glad I did.</p><p>I really liked writing this fic...it was nice and fluffy. I haven't written a chankai fic that is fluffy like this before dskljf</p><p>ANYWAYS!! I have a couple of shout outs!!</p><p>&gt;---Shout Outs!!---&lt;</p><p>I want to thank both Jenna and Ayana for being around while I completed this fic!! ♡♡</p><p>[♡] <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonicenini/pseuds/yonicenini">Jenna</a> for beta reading the fic from start to finish. You're so wonderful, and I appreciate you so, so much.<br/>[♡]<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoslefteyelid">Ayana</a> who test read the fic in mid-production. Your advice really helped me out, so thank you.</p><p>You both support me so much and I don't know what I'd do without you guys T___T I love you both!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>My love is unwavering but kept hidden it will stay, for my love – the newfound light of my life- mustn't know how my heart flutters at the sight of rose gold skin glistening in the warm morning sunlight or how my chest swells with admiration merely gazing into those soft amber eyes that cause the sun to shy away. Not a hundred or thousand candles can be held to the one I love most, to the one I secretly love from afar.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another pitch for a romance novel, Chanyeol?” Yifan intones, clearly unimpressed as he peers over from the rim of his glasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol sits across from the other in one of his Swedish leather armchairs and merely shrugs.“What can I say? I have a lot of love to offer, and I would like to share it with others.” Chanyeol gestures wide with his hands, a complacent smile on his face as if his response answers all of Yifan’s unvoiced questions and concerns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan drops the manuscript down in his lap and takes off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. “Your other attempts at romance novels have </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>been received well. You realize this, do you not? Your last one barely made it past your agent, and the only reason it was published in the newspaper is that I begged for it. It is an understatement to say it is difficult to convince Junmyeon to do anything that he feels won’t work out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol nods, tapping his foot anxiously. Yifan isn’t wrong. Chanyeol has a pile of unpublished romance manuscripts with several rejections on each one. His only true success, the short story that put him on the map, is the crime novella that he had written a couple of years ago and as of recent its sequel, which is the only reason why he can stay a writer. He’s scheduled to release a third and final piece, but he has no motivation to even look at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his knack for writing mystery thrillers, it’s not what Chanyeol </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants </span>
  </em>
  <span>to write about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least, not anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol turns his head to peer out the window and smile fondly at the view from the adjacent window from across the way. Sitting next to the large window, reading is a young man that has caught Chanyeol’s eye a few months ago. Whether it was the young man’s beauty or kind heart that enamored him, Chanyeol doesn’t know, but what he does know is that he wants to dedicate every single word he’ll ever write to that man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That man is known as Jongin Kim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rising from the armchair, Chanyeol strides over to the window. He draws back the mauve curtain and feigns staring down at the crowded street, however, his eyes are anywhere but on the bustling streets below; his eyes are locked on the soft, caramel brown hair that hangs loosely over Jongin’s forehead as he scribbles busily at his desk. Jongin had put his book away, it appears, instead of writing now. Chanyeol wonders what he’s writing at such a hurried pace. The action of writing expresses as much emotion as the words coming from the writer’s thoughts and feelings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is he troubled, Chanyeol wonders? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t tell if Jongin is frowning or if it’s the angle he’s at, but still, he sends silent, hopeful wishes his way. Chanyeol’s been sending positive thoughts Jongin’s way ever since the first time he laid eyes on him months ago when the young aristocrat was just settling into the neighborhood.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was a brisk February morning when Chanyeol was trudging home from getting rejected for the umpteenth time by his agent. His arms full of manuscripts and loose papers crowded against his chest. His old leather satchel had broken earlier this morning, right before he was about to set out, and so he hadn’t gotten a replacement for it just yet. Chanyeol’s only choice in such haste was to hold all the papers, however, he didn’t take into account how windy it would be, but he held his own well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol was close to home, and as fate would have it, a young man had been walking down the streets, too. The young man’s head was low as he rushed through the streets and Chanyeol remembers stepping out of his way, but the awkward young man saw him in the last moment and danced around him as it resulted in them colliding. Chanyeol’s papers went flying in the air around them. The wind carried a few down the street as he scrambled for the ones closest to him</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol smiles recalling how flustered Jongin was as he immediately bent down to gather up the papers that were strewn everywhere all the while frantically cursing himself for being so clumsy in between profusely apologizing. Chanyeol doesn’t know how many times he had to tell Jongin not to worry about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh,” the young man had said, standing up straight as he held one of Chanyeol’s manuscripts in his hand. The young man’s curiosity couldn’t be stopped as he stared at the title page of his most recent work in progress: a failed romance novel of two star-crossed lovers that ends in tragedy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol looked up then and saw what the young man was holding. His eyes widened as he suddenly realized that his real name is scribbled on the bottom of the page that the other was holding and not his pen name. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What a foolish mistake.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s taken to using a pen name; at first, he opposed it. He wanted everyone to know who he was – the real him – and what talents lie inside him should his work send him into fame. However, it was advised against it by his loyal editor, and long-time friend, Yifan.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What if the opposite were to happen?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He had said</span>
  <em>
    <span>. “What if everyone and their mother dislikes your work, what then? Anyone who comes across you and knows of your work will laugh at you. But, if you use a pseudonym, then you won’t have to worry about that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as Chanyeol hated that Yifan was right, he took his advice.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol went to snatch the paper from the young man’s grasp but stopped when the young man’s honey voice danced inside his ears. His innocent, sweet voice stilled Chanyeol’s racing heart.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re…” the young man looked up from the paper in his hand. His eyebrows creased. “Do you know P.C Loey?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol stared at the young man for a moment. Did he not see his real name? Was his signature not on the paper he was holding? A wave of relief washed over him and he sagged his shoulders and out-stretched his hand to retrieve the paper from the other. “You could say that…” he laughed lightly, straightening out the papers in his hold the best he could. “I work closely with Mr. Loey.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The young man smiled shyly. “I only assume because of, well, all of this.” He gestured vaguely to the mounds of papers Chanyeol was holding.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you a fan?” Chanyeol asked cheekily as he gave the young man a playful smirk. Chanyeol didn’t expect the young man’s golden skin to turn a faint pink on the apples of his cheeks, but they did, and butterflies fluttered in his stomach.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am,” the young man admitted rather sheepishly. “As of recent, at least.” He scratched the back of his neck nervously as he spoke. “He has a way with words, truly. I mean, ‘</span>
  </em>
  <span>Alone in the Night</span>
  <em>
    <span>’ is extraordinary!” The young man’s demeanor seemed to have changed as he continued praising Chanyeol’s book unbeknownst to him that Chanyeol is, in fact, P.C Loey. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Despite crime thrillers not being Chanyeol’s favorite genre to write, he’s aware that he has a knack for it. “I don’t even like reading,” the young man admitted. “But my father was a fan of yours, so I thought I would see what the fuss was about…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Was?” Chanyeol prompted, furrowing his brows.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The young man frowned and nodded as he looked to the ground. “He passed away recently,” he said softly. So softly that Chanyeol almost misses what he says.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With a frown of his own, Chanyeol stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on the other’s shoulder. “My condolences for your loss,” he spoke, sincerely. The young man looked up as he forced a smile. He knew it was fake, having to wear one of his own quite often.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you,” the young man said kindly, smiling just as sweetly. Then suddenly, his smile faded and he frantically patted around his suit. Chanyeol took a step back and watched as he pulled out his pocket watch to check the time. “Oh, dear. Oh no. I’m late! I must get going! I apologize once more, Mr…?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Park. I’m Chanyeol Park.” Chanyeol extended his hand for the other to shake it hurriedly. “I understand your haste, but it’s been a pleasure to meet you…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jongin. My name is Jongin Kim, and likewise, but I must get moving. Have a wonderful day Mr. Park!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol turned to watch Jongin hastily make his way down the sidewalk, running in his suit that was not meant to run in. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched him. When Jongin was out of sight, Chanyeol continued down the sidewalk and back to his home. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A newfound excitement swelled in his chest and his fingers were itching to write; to tell a story of new love and forget any of his current works he’s supposed to be working on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That was months ago, but Chanyeol’s still not forgotten the giddy feeling he felt after they had spoken. Since then, Chanyeol has been hoping, wishing, praying for any chance to run into Jongin just to say hi. Sadly, Jongin’s been homebound a lot lately. He imagines that it’s due to his father’s passing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s lost in thought until Jongin looks up and catches him staring. They hold each other’s gaze for a moment, then, Jongin smiles and Chanyeol smiles in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, Chanyeol,” Yifan says sternly, causing Chanyeol to startle and break eye contact with Jongin. “Scrap it. Stick to the thrillers that your fans adore and what Junmyeon will publish. Not this... unrequited love story. I don’t know who you’re lovesick over, but maybe she can release some tension from you sooner rather than later. Or maybe hit up a brothel. Whatever it takes.” Yifan gets up from the other armchair and strolls over to Chanyeol. He shoves the draft into Chanyeol’s chest before walking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol watches Yifan make his way to the door as he holds the papers out in front of him. He looks down at his crumpled work, frowning, feeling that his fragile heart is as distressed as the papers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you can’t focus on what you’re good at, Chanyeol,” Yifan says, now standing by the door with his coat hung over his arm and hat on his head. “Then you’re going to have to find someone else to be your editor.” With a nod of his head, Yifan opens the door and takes his leave. Leaving Chanyeol alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol sighs, slumping his shoulders as he stares at the wrinkled pages in his hand. Yifan doesn’t understand, and probably never will. What Chanyeol feels isn’t just about sex, though the private desire is there. It’s about loving someone unconditionally, no matter what. Chanyeol doesn’t want to give up on writing a romance novel, not when he has the perfect muse. Not when he has so much to offer. He feels if he were to give up then it would be the same as if he was giving up on his admiration for Jongin, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning around, Chanyeol looks out the window, but to his dismay, Jongin is no longer sitting at his desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>———-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol stirs milk into his tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind wanders to Jongin as it always does first thing in the morning. Jongin is what Chanyeol thinks about when he wakes up and the last thing he thinks about before he goes to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daydreaming endlessly about Jongin coming home to him after a long day and Chanyeol making him a cup of tea while he reads over documents or the paper. Jongin would give him a kind smile; the one that crinkles the corners of his eyes, the one Chanyeol longs to see every day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clandestinely, Chanyeol wonders what it would be like to court Jongin; to take him out for a night on the town, to treat him to dinner and a walk afterward through the park. He allows his mind to imagine audacious scenarios of them standing under an oak tree next to the river alone; it’s quiet and peaceful. It’s a warm summer night and the cool breeze is whisking gently through their hair, and Chanyeol takes Jongin’s hand into his and brings his hand up to his lips, kissing the back of his sun-kissed hand while keeping eye contact with him. Unabashed still, Chanyeol allows his mind to wander to them slowly leaning in, letting their noses bump bashfully before their lips brush and Jongin closes the space between them, and they share their first kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clock chimes loudly and Chanyeol startles, dropping the small teaspoon on the countertop and getting spots of tea on the wood. He sighs when he realizes it’s just the clock chiming to the hour and cleans up the mess. As he wipes up the spots, Chanyeol goes back to his previous thought. He knows that can never happen - that they could never share a kiss let alone be together, but he can always make his yearning come true with his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clinking the drops off of the golden spoon, Chanyeol sets it down and brings his tea over to his writing desk. He’s decided that he’s going to ignore Yifan’s advice and press on with his romance novella. He’s tired of writing crime thrillers, even though the sequel left space for the third addition to complete the series as a trilogy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he doesn’t want to write that though, not now anyhow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to write about love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to write about </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol settles into his desk and adjusts his glasses, pushing them up the bridge of his nose. Setting his tea to the side, he immediately deflates when he sees the blank paper sitting in front of him. He remembers </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>why he got up to make tea in the first place: to procrastinate a little longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as Jongin makes Chanyeol’s heart swell with inspiration, he doesn’t know how or where to start the story. How can he even begin to describe his love and transfer it onto paper? Will he even have enough paper to do so? Chanyeol takes a sip of his tea and taps his fingers on the desk. He grabs the ink bottle and holds it up. It’s light; probably almost empty. He stares at the ink bottle a moment longer. It’s a marvel how Chanyeol wants to pour his heart out for Jongin but he doesn’t know where to start. Is it even possible for him to express his longing into words? How can he fathom conjuring the words to convey his love for Jongin’s sugary smile and rose gold skin into mere marks on a paper?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol gets distracted thinking about Jongin and has to bite back a smile as he remembers Jongin’s pink cheeks as he had gushed about his novel.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His </span>
  </em>
  <span>novel. Jongin read </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>work. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His </span>
  </em>
  <span>story, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked </span>
  </em>
  <span>it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden giddiness bubbles inside Chanyeol and it’s too much to handle while sitting down so he gets up and paces to the window. He pulls back the heavy curtains in hopes to see Jongin working. Jongin works so much, Chanyeol’s notices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Jongin is stressing, Chanyeol is loving. He frowns as he stares out his window and into an empty room. He hopes and prays that Jongin is at least resting and not pushing himself too hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, the sound of thunder rumbling across the sky brings Chanyeol out of his thoughts. He sticks his head out the window to look up at the sky. He wasn’t expecting rain today! He needs to go out for more ink or how else will he be able to write down his ideas!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh of discontent, Chanyeol goes back to his desk and gulps down most of his tea before getting dressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe if he goes out soon, he’ll beat the rain.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>———-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Turns out that no, he didn’t beat the rain. Halfway to the store, it began to pour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right before the pain started to pour, Chanyeol had grabbed a newspaper to cover his head so he wouldn’t get completely drenched. Though, it only did so much. However, in his rush to get out of the rain, Chanyeol thought about his non-existent love story and decided that he will create fictional characters to portray him and Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol lives on the outskirts of a small town in the wealthier neighborhood. The town itself is incredibly minuscule and selective to the privileged only. Those who own businesses or land reside in the small community. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being in such a small, secluded and discriminatory town there are only two general stores in the downtown area that’s within walking distance from Chanyeol’s home. One of the stores that are closer, and Chanyeol’s usual go-to, is closed on Sundays due to religious reasons. It feels like a curse for the store to be closed of all days when it’s pouring down so hard. Thus, Chanyeol’s only option is to go to the other store that is farther away, which means more time to walk in the rain and think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol enters the store, tucking the damp newspaper under his arm before he walks inside looking – and feeling – like a wet dog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clerk welcomes him surly to which Chanyeol gives a meek greeting in return before he makes his way down the aisles. He’s not very familiar with this store or it’s the layout, having only been inside a handful of times, so he finds himself walking down aisle after aisle until he finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>finds the section with ink bottles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking briskly to the small section labeled ‘Calligraphy’ only to stop in his tracks when he sees that the shelves are empty. Cleaned out, there are no more ink bottles left. Chanyeol groans in disappointment. This surely can’t be his luck. There must be more in the back? Maybe it just hasn’t been stocked yet? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol stands a good several inches above the wooden shelves, and even more when he stands on his tiptoes and is able to peer around the store for the stock boy. But when he doesn’t see him, Chanyeol quickly rushes up to the front counter to the store owner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir,” he calls out but is ignored. Chanyeol clears his throat and speaks a little louder this time. “Pardon me, sir. If I could just trouble you for a moment-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I do for ya?” The clerk asks gruffly, finally turning around to give Chanyeol his attention. He’s a rather large man, not in height but weight. He’s balding and what little hair he does have left are bristly and gray. He has more hair on his upper lip than he does on the top of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man doesn’t look too kind but Chanyeol won’t let that unnerve him. He smiles wide, showing all his pearly whites in the politest smile he can muster. “Hello. I was wondering if you had any ink bottles in the back of your store? Perhaps in the backroom? You’re out of stock, and it’s urgent that I get ink today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clerk stares at Chanyeol impassively and it makes Chanyeol uncomfortable. He begins fidgeting with his hands under the man’s bored stare. All of his anxieties are rearing their little evil heads and his mind is swirling with unsure thoughts and why is he even here? Bothering this man while he’s at work, is he crazy? Asking this man a simple question pertaining to his merchandise? Absurd. Chanyeol’s just about to excuse himself and apologize for bothering the store owner until he finally speaks up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure don’t.” The clerk answers, crossing his arms. “Whatever is out is out, so whatever is out is out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s face contorts in confusion as he repeats the play on words over in his head. It’s an odd pun but also very clever. He’ll have to remember to tell that one to Baekhyun. Settling aside his frazzled nerves, Chanyeol nods and proceeds to ask, “W-Would you mind sending your stock boy to the back to make sure? As I said, it’s quite urgent…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man continues to stare at Chanyeol with a quirked brow. Chanyeol smiles sheepishly. He’s ready to flee at any moment now, but he stands his ground. “I-It won’t hurt to check once more, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man stays silent for several beats before he hollers out and the young stock boy comes rushing to the front. The clerk explains what he needs, and the boy rushes off. It only takes a few, albeit awkward, minutes for the boy to return empty-handed. The clerk shrugs and supplies a pitiful and insincere ‘sorry’ before turning back around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol thanks the man for his troubles anyway and slumps over the counter, sighing heavily before he picks himself up. He tucks his damp newspaper under his arm once more and resolves that he’ll just have to get some tomorrow. As he turns to head for the door, the door chimes open and Chanyeol almost runs into someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But not just </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry—” Chanyeol stops mid-apology and gawks at who’s standing in front of him. With a simper as vibrant as a thousand suns and round, full cheeks as soft as a hundred of the finest pillows, Chanyeol runs into no other than Kim Jongin. “Mr. Kim,” Chanyeol says delighted, feeling as if all the air has been taken from his lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Mr. Park!” Jongin quirks up, though he still looks as flustered as he did the first time they met. “I didn’t expect to see you here. It’s incredibly interesting how we keep running into one another. Quite literally,” he adds, chuckling and glancing away bashfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol laughs a little too loudly at the quip and immediately feels his face heat up in embarrassment. “Y-Yes, it’s wholly amusing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a silence between them as their light laughter dies and neither of them knows what to say next. Although Chanyeol has been referred to as a suave, modern-day Shakespeare with words on paper, when it comes to personal interactions, he’s socially inept and, more or less, a bumbling buffoon. Still, he doesn’t want their conversation to end, not like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Well, what brings you into the store today?” He asks as if he works there. He hopes Jongin doesn’t think he does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin perks up and smiles once more, but this time it’s with a shy smile. “I actually came to get a book. Well, not just any book. I want to buy the sequel to ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alone in the Night’</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this, Chanyeol lights up. He’s absolutely delighted – no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thrilled </span>
  </em>
  <span>to bits that Jongin’s taken such an interest in his work even if he is unaware of it. “Oh! You finished it already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin nods eagerly. “Yes, I couldn’t put it down. In fact, it has put me in a little bit of misfortune with my advisors,” he admits, instantly flushing as he bites his lip and looks down at the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, how Chanyeol wishes he would keep his eyes on him. He finds himself getting jealous of the floor right now. “Trouble you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. You see, it’s a personal burden I bear, but instead of doing the legal documents I’m assigned to review I have been instead reading…And well, I’m sure you’re smart enough to figure out the rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Is that why you have not been at your desk?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chanyeol wants to ask but doesn’t. Jongin doesn’t need to know how he admires him from afar. “I see,” Chanyeol says instead. “You’ve been neglecting your responsibilities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please do not act so satisfied by that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol grins. “Well, I apologize. I just know that Mr. Loey will be delighted to know that his books are so captivating that even patricians are neglecting tasks to read his stories.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin fights back a smile. “You wicked man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, I’m proud to inform you that the ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>The Night After</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ will be worth any trouble you will get yourself in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin laughs loud, and it’s a little goofy but completely endearing and Chanyeol doesn’t ever want to hear another sound again. He wants to hear this laugh every day, </span>
  <em>
    <span>every moment </span>
  </em>
  <span>and cherish the smile that comes with it. Chanyeol grins ear to ear as Jongin calms down and nods his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it will! Though, I have to admit…I might take a little break before I read the next one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s brow furrow. “Why is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a copious amount of work to do…but, it’s going to be hard because I love the genre so much; the details of the murders that had taken place were exquisite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A swell of pride rises in Chanyeol’s chest. He feels as if his attention to detail is never appreciated how he feels it should be. With his writing, Chanyeol’s heard it all before about how unsettling his writing can be. He has fans who have written them expressing their uncertainty about the graphic depictions of the crime scenes or the murder’s intent. He’s even had an admirer jokingly ask if he’s taken part in committing such heinous crimes and it is writing about them to cover it up. It made Chanyeol laugh. Though, Yifan didn’t find it so funny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the comical accusations, Chanyeol’s not a murderer or anything close to it. He can barely kill roaches that scurry across his hardwood floors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The accuracy and details come from interviewing actual criminals in prison for murder with the promise that their names will be in the dedication section of his novels. Which…they are not. He had considered it until Yifan told him it was a career suicide move and no one would be likely to buy books from a writer in cahoots with actual criminals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Jongin’s not taken aback by his grotesque descriptions or questions if the family in the story is acting truly how one would act in their situation. No, he said he finds it comforting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then the plot,” Jongin continues. “The way such a heavy burden was thrown on him at the end after the loss of his family. And how he found out bits of their past through such tragic events. It’s so realistic that I felt...I felt as if I was thrown into the story and that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the main character.” Jongin licks his lips. “I must admit it was very...comforting. It sounds foolish but I resonated with the young simpleton. I envy him, even, and his strength.” Jongin winces but Chanyeol doesn’t react, or at least not in the way he assumes Jongin was expecting him to - no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s one compliment away from bursting forward and admitting that he is the author of Jongin’s most recent muse. That Jongin can find comfort, understanding, and unconditional love in Chanyeol and his works. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol blinks and nods quickly as if to catch up. “No!” Chanyeol practically shouts. It makes Jongin flinch away. “No, it’s not silly at all. You completely understand and empathize with the main character, which I--” Chanyeol stops himself from slipping. “I know Mr. Leoy was hoping readers would be able to feel empathy for the main character. To find contentedness in the impossible decision he had to make. He did what he had to do, after all. And of course, there’s still more he’ll have to face--” Chanyeol immediately snaps his mouth shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin stares with his mouth gaped. “More?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oops. Not giving Jongin a chance to respond, Chanyeol covers up his mistake. “I meant in the sequel!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin looks at him skeptically. “But the young man didn’t take any drastic measures in the first book. He was merely in the back of the commotion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol bites his lip. Speechless. He’s been caught. He’s about to spill the beans and admit that he’s P.C Leoy. That is until Jongin blurts out, “There is going to be a third book?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol brings a finger to Jongin’s lips, hushing him. “Please keep your voice down, Mr. Kim!” Chanyeol looks over his shoulder and makes eye contact with the disgruntled clerk. He quickly looks back to Jongin. “There might be, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin lights up like the stars in the sky. “Please, tell me more!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his mouth hung open and slowly taking the form of a smile, Chanyeol wants to just tell Jongin whatever it is he wants to know, but he holds himself back. “I can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Jongin pouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol smiles fondly as Jongin purses his lips. “Too many people around,” he jests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin shakes his head, now smiling cutely. “You really are close to P.C Loey, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re like brothers.” Chanyeol holds up his fingers, crossing them together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s the case…” Something about Jongin’s demeanor changes and his once bright, innocent eyes slit into something more...sultry. Something more, salacious. Chanyeol swallows hard. “Then could you do me a kind favor and press forward to Mr. Leoy that I would be rather pleased if he tried his hand at a different genre? As much as I’m enthralled by his thrillers, I’m rather curious about how...romantic he can be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s throat is dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drier than the desert and his face is hotter than a million suns. “S-Sure, I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes, of course.” Chanyeol clears his throat and regains his composure. “What message would you like for me to share with him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin bites his bottom lip and shies away from Chanyeol and suddenly he’s back to the Jongin Kim Chanyeol is familiar with. “Maybe…Ah, no. Never mind. It’s silly…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, please. Tell me. I won’t laugh,” Chanyeol promises desperately. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>must </span>
  </em>
  <span>know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or make any quips?” Jongin teases, arching a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow Chanyeol’s fallen for him even more. “I swear I won’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I feel that a love story written by Mr. Loey would be exemplary.” Jongin sighs dreamily and Chanyeol listens on as if nothing else in the whole world is as important as this moment right now. “Simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>exquisite </span>
  </em>
  <span>in his writing style. My, with his forte with details…waxing poetic about the meaning of love and the price that comes with it. How true love comes from within and comes to you in an abundance and how…it is not always about finding completeness in another, but a companion you can share your whole self with.” Then, Jongin pauses and looks Chanyeol in the eyes. Chanyeol feels entranced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would also enjoy a taste of physical romance written into the story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s mouth gapes open as his mind short-circuits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin catches Chanyeol’s astonished expression and immediately he starts apologizing. “Oh my, that was too bold to say, wasn’t it? Please accept my apology for I wasn’t--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “No, Mr. Kim, please.” Chanyeol must put a stop to. Without even thinking, Chanyeol gently takes hold of Jonign’s wrist from frantically moving in front of them and Jongin ceases to continue apologizing. “Don’t apologize,” Chanyeol says, almost a whisper. He gazes into Jongin’s amber eyes, not ever wanting to look away. “I’ll relay the message. I’ll let him know that you demand romance from him,” he says and lets Jongin’s wrists go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin closes his mouth and nods, still holding Chanyeol’s fixated gaze. “Thank you,” he whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hold each other’s gaze for an improper moment when the door chimes open and in walks a wide man with an umbrella. “Mr. Kim, is everything all right?” The man asks and looks at Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realizing their proximity, Chanyeol takes a casual step away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin turns around quickly. “Y-Yes. I’m sorry. I will just be a few moments longer,” he says and the man nods and walks out. Jongin turns his attention back to Chanyeol. “I never asked you why you were here,” he says suddenly. Clearly wanting to linger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes Chanyeol by surprise, but he collects himself quickly. “Oh, I was buying ink for my--Mr. Loey, and, well, they’re all out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s probably because I bought it all yesterday,” Jongin admits, still holding Chanyeol’s gaze. There’s something fiery in his eyes and knowing. Immediately Chanyeol wonders if Jongin bought it all on purpose. “Come over tonight and I’ll give you some.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Mr. Kim, you don’t ha—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to,” Jongin interjects. “It’s the least I can do since you’re going out of your way to deliver a suggestion to Mr. Loey. And besides, if he’s to write me a story of romance, then he will need to do it, will he not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol gulps, nodding obediently as Jongin’s tone is final. “I-If you insist, and as long as I’m not imposing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin grins and it melts Chanyeol’s heart. “You’re not. Please come by around 7 pm. I’ll treat you to dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Kim—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, call me Jongin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol nods silently, still reeling over being invited to Jongin’s home. He can feel his heart beating frantically against his chest. He’s just been invited to have dinner with Jongin, the love of his life, and the man that invades his thoughts and dreams at any given chance. Chanyeol’s elated, beyond ecstatic! Already Chanyeol thinks about what he’ll wear before he even parts ways with Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Park?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol blinks, regaining his thoughts and smiles wide. “Please call me Chanyeol, Jongin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin’s smile is stunning. Sweeter than sugar, lovelier than a thousand roses. Oh, what Chanyeol would give just to feel his lips against his. Just once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Chanyeol. I’ll see you tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll see you tonight’</span>
  </em>
  <span> the simple words ring in Chanyeol’s ear long after Jongin left Chanyeol standing in the store with a giddy smile and butterflies in his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>———-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol puts on his best three-piece suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's decided to wear his favorite sack suit; dark purple, double-breasted, trousers held up by elastic suspenders. The overall look accentuates his long legs, the suit fit snugly to his slender form. He looked dapper, in his opinion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He makes sure the collar is high and starched. He double-checks to make sure that all the wrinkles are ironed from his slacks and blazer. Once he’s sure his suit is in order he moves on to the most difficult part: his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s hair has always been unruly. Most days Chanyeol lets it do whatever it wants, which it usually curls and sticks up in random places. It gives him a bedhead look that some - although rare - find endearing but others have found it discerning. Unfortunately, there’s not a lot Chanyeol can do about it. The only thing that works to make his hair presentable is using copious amounts of hair products, like gel. He parts his hair above his right eye and combs it to the side. Then he uses the comb to brush his hair back and lets his hand follow in its wake to flatten it. He does the same to the other side although it's shorter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol struggles with one piece that refuses to lay flat, but when he hears the clock chime to a quarter until seven, he gives up and rushes to put his shoes on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin only lives next door, so there’s no way he could possibly be late, but he also doesn’t want to show up too early and present as a desperate fool…even if he is. He also doesn’t want to show up late as if he doesn’t care about showing up promptly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All-day Chanyeol’s not stopped thinking about having dinner with Jongin. Forgo writing his love story, Chanyeol could only write poems of his unyielding admiration for Jongin. He had sat at his desk as the rain poured heavily outside and wrote of how despite the rain, Jongin brings the sun into Chanyeol’s heart. Wrote about how his smile could heal all of Chanyeol’s worries and concerns. Wrote about how soft Jongin’s fragile wrists held in the palms of his hand. His silky skin is warm like honey on a summer day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol stares at the poem in his hands, smiling before he folds it and slips it in an envelope to place in the pocket inside his blazer for safekeeping. He doesn't know for sure if Jongin will receive them, that will be for time to tell, but until then Chanyeol will at least keep his confessions close to his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol glances at the clock and sees it’s a couple of minutes until seven. He should get going. He can’t wait to have dinner with Jongin. He’ll get to see his home, taste delicious food (much better quality than what Chanyeol eats), and most of all…spend time with Jongin, alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>———-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rain stopped a couple of hours ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside it’s humid and hazy as the sun sets, but the breeze feels amazing against Chanyeol’s dampened forehead. He wishes he could blame it on the heat, but deep down he knows it’s because he’s nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol walks up the stoop leading to the entrance of Jongin’s home. Jongin’s home is two stories tall, the same as Chanyeol's, but where Chanyeol's home's age is apparent, Jongin's home looks refined and polished. Through the bay window, Chanyeol can see silhouettes behind the drapes moving about and hushed sounds of frantic orders being given; not harshly by all meanings, but out of nervousness. Smiling, Chanyeol knocks on the door, and out of curiosity, he steps back to look into the window once more and sees the abundance of people scattering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing Chanyeol notices when he's first invited in is the flowery fragrance that wafts in his face. It's as if he walked straight into a flower garden rather than a home. The air is light and fresh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he's invited in, the servant takes Chanyeol's coat and he's told to make himself comfortable and that Master Kim will be down shortly. So, Chanyeol takes it upon himself to walk around Jongin's home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wide foyer opens up to an L stairway, but before then there are two rooms on either side of the hall. The first on Chanyeol’s left leads to the dual-aspect room where a fine mahogany mantelpiece is the main focal point. Adjacent to it is the kitchen followed by French windows that open into the garden outside. On the other side of the hall is the dining room where Chanyeol can hear steps behind him and sounds of plate ware clanking softly. It’s then that Chanyeol notices the soft tunes of music playing from the record player.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling, Chanyeol walks into the living room. He admires the interior. It’s heavily influenced by Art Nouveau, Chanyeol notes. The walls are flourished with ornate details of floral textiles highlighted by the heavily adorned furniture and cabinetry designed specifically for the best flow to walk through a home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol places his hands inside his pockets and turns to walk into the dining room next. Walking from the parquet floors onto a plush floral carpet. Even with his shoes on the rug feels like he's walking on clouds. He walks around the table, looking at the paintings hanging on the walls, to the decorated wood trim lining and then at all the small trinkets Jongin has sitting around - mostly of dogs and Chanyeol takes note of that - and then stops when he sees a large painting hanging in the center of the room, right above the head chair of the table. Chanyeol moves in closer to inspect the piece and who’s in it. There’s a slightly older man sitting with a lovely woman and three other young girls -- Chanyeol blinks and steps back. That’s two girls and one very, very small, wide-eyed boy that he has to assume is Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was cute, wasn’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol turns around to come face to face with Jongin, standing so lovely in the doorway. He has a suit on just like Chanyeol’s; the only difference being his is olive green with vertical stripes. It makes his long legs appear even longer and his slim form even slimmer. Jongin’s caramel brown hair is styled back akin to Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol’s not sure how Jongin does it, but he’s managed to look even more stunning than usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol smirks. “Of course, all kids are cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin laughs lightly and steps more into the room. “Thank you for coming,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling fondly, Chanyeol walks back toward Jongin. “The pleasure is mine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin smiles bashfully. The way Jongin can go from being confident and witty to shy and timid has Chanyeol’s head spinning. It keeps him on his toes. “Hungry?” Jongin asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emaciated,” Chanyeol teases, getting a chuckle from Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, take a seat." Jongin insists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The table is set up for two. In the center of the table is a single rosebud placed in the flower tube. The napkins, cutlery, silver, and glasses are formally placed in order of the courses that will be served from savory the savory roast to sweet side dishes of sweet potatoes and corn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol takes a seat next to the head of the table and Jongin sits at the end, sitting under from where the large portrait hangs. As soon as Chanyeol takes his seat his glass is immediately filled with wine. the server tells him the grade and how it'll go perfectly with the roast that they will be serving tonight and as this isn't Chanyeol's first time at a formal dinner, it's never just been him and another person. Thanking the server, Chanyeol grabs his glass and it prompts Jongin to do the same and they take a sip together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The food is absolutely delectable; much more high quality than Chanyeol thought it would be. Chanyeol’s not sure he’s ever tasted food as good as what he was given here. And as the first course comes and goes so does the wine in Chanyeol’s glass. By the end of the main course, Chanyeol is all but a bumbling fool; face flushed and laughing loudly at whatever Jongin says. He doesn’t know how many times he’s smacked Jongin’s shoulder as he barrels over in laughter while trying to catch air. He knows deep in his thoughts that whatever they’re talking about doesn’t call for such a reaction, but he’s lost count of how many glasses of wine that’s been poured between them so everything is funny. Everything is great. Everything is Jongin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol takes a look at Jongin whose face is just as flushed as his own. That beautiful sugary smile of his smiles wide, ear to ear, and his eyes crinkle and Chanyeol’s not sure if he can ever stop being enamored by his beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they calm down, Jongin downs the last bit of his wine and Chanyeol does the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like dessert?” Jongin asks, already getting up from his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confused, Chanyeol stands too and surprisingly he does well to stay balanced. “I would love dessert,” he says, straightening his waistcoat. “Won’t one of your servers bring it to us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin giggles and nods. “Of course, and they will, but I would like to enjoy it with you in the comfort of my study. Unless you would prefer to stay at the table?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s heart all but stops. Jongin wants to be alone with him? But why not stay here where they are alone unless a servant is called to attend to them? Chanyeol likes his lips as he thinks about what on earth they can discuss that they can’t discuss here. Still, Chanyeol finds himself saying, “I will go wherever you want to.” And maybe it’s a little too straightforward, too sincere, but he means it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin leads them up the staircase and down the hall to the room farthest back. The upstairs is just the same as the downstairs in it’s elegant, intricate design. Jongin unlocks a door and steps in, holding the door wide for Chanyeol to enter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, make yourself comfortable,” Jongin says. Chanyeol does and slides off his jacket as he glances around the study. It’s then that he realizes it’s the same study that Chanyeol watches Jongin from afar. Immediately he strides over to Jongin’s desk and peers out the window. Sure enough, it looks right into Chanyeol’s own study. It’s surreal, he thinks, being in the spot he’s only dreamt of being in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s so interesting?” Jongin asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol turns back around and watches Jongin remove his blazer. He’s not wearing suspenders underneath like Chanyeol is, only a golden waistcoat over top of his pristine white dress shirt. The way the dim lights reflect off Jongin makes his skin appear darker; golden and honeyed. “I was just seeing the view from my--Mr. Loey’s office from here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin quirks a brow, unbuttoning his waistcoat. “That isn’t your office?” Before Chanyeol has a second to respond, Jongin is adding, “Because I always see you up there. In fact...I’ve never seen Mr. Loey there before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol swallows, gulping down whatever lie he was going to try to play off as Jongin steps closer. “Speaking of Mr. Loey, did you ever relay my message to him?” Now Jongin’s incredibly close, blocking Chanyeol in against his desk. Chanyeol’s mouth gaps open, the proximity of his love so close and too much but still, not enough. Then, Jongin reaches forward and it’s the closest he’s gotten yet and Chanyeol holds his breath. He can feel Jongin’s warm breath ghosted over his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Jongin leans back and holds something out for Chanyeol to take. Chanyeol forces his gaze away from Jongin’s captivating, lidded eyes to look at what’s in his hand. “Here you go, Mr. Loey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Chanyeol stammers, taking the ink bottle from Jongin’s hand. He had forgotten completely that this is the real reason why he’s here and not to just have dinner and wine with Jongin for fun. Then suddenly it hits him. “You...called me Mr. Loey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin grins and steps back, walking away from Chanyeol and toward two large doors on the other side of the study. “Did you really think I wouldn’t figure it out?” He calls out. “I did a little digging, and well...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s face heats up. He really is foolish for thinking he could keep a secret like that from Jongin. Jongin’s smart, witty, charming, and saw right through Chanyeol’s facade, even if at first it worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin’s back is still turned from Chanyeol until he looks over his shoulder, looking smug as the devil himself. “Let’s say I know people, Mr. Loey.” Jongin pushes the double doors open and it opens up to what Chanyeol can assume is the master bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin’s bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, come join me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol doesn’t need for Jongin to ask again as he finds his footing and strides over. His heart is pounding in his ears and his face is hot, his whole body is hot, and it’s not because the fireplace is lit or his clothes are too suffocating. No, he’s inside Jongin’s room. The love of his life’s room. Just the two of them and no one else. Chanyeol doesn’t know whether he should feel blessed or cursed. Why are they here? Weren’t they going to talk in his study? What changed?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongin,” Chanyeol calls softly. “I thought we were going to talk in your study.” He doesn’t know what he points out is obvious, but maybe he just needs some clarity for his own sanity. He needs to know why they’re here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were, but I thought my room would be cozier,” Jongin begins toeing off his shoes. “Would you like to return to the study?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Chanyeol answers embarrassingly quickly. “No this is fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then please, make yourself comfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol assumes that means to start undoing his clothing to relieve some of the pressure of wearing sure tight clothing while in casual company, but Chanyeol’s not sure if that’s a good idea. But still, this is the second Jongin’s asked him to get comfortable, so Chanyeol begins unbuttoning his blazer, slipping it off and draping it over the back of the nearest chair. He leaves his suspenders around his shoulders so his trousers don’t fall down to his knees. By now, Jongin’s only in his socks, trousers, and dress shirt and Chanyeol feels overdressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches as Jongin walks to the rug in front of the fireplace and sits down, not in an armchair but on the floor. God, how absolutely, breathtakingly gorgeous Jongin looks right now. If Chanyeol didn’t have any self-control, he’d rush over to Jongin and kiss him right then and there, but that’s for his wildest dreams only. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Won’t you join me?” Jongin asks, smiling fondly and patting the space next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Chanyeol says, stepping out of his own shoes and walking over to Jongin to sit next to him in front of the fireplace. He immediately becomes warmer and not because of the heat from the flames but because of the absolute stunning presence, Jongin is radiating. The proximity is so close, so very close and Chanyeol feels lightheaded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol thinks it’s his imagination or hopeful wishing that Jongin scoots closer to him. He decides to blame it on the abundance of wine he drank during dinner. But Jongin really does scoot in a little closer. Chanyeol sits with his legs crossed and arms in his lap while next to him Jongin is sprawled out; his long, lean legs straight out in front of him as he props himself up with his arms behind him. He looks so relaxed, so languid, so… "Beautiful,” Chanyeol whispers. It catches Jongin’s attention and Chanyeol’s already backtracking. “Your home,” he says. “It’s beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you. It was my father’s design.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A visionary, truly an artist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol smiles and looks to the fireplace. “Was he a great man?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin sighs wistfully, though the small laugh that follows has hunts of joy in it. “He was, though, I might be biased. He was my father after all…” Jongin goes quiet for a moment. Chanyeol turns his head to look at him. “He passed on way too soon. It truly wasn’t his time, and it certainly wasn’t my time to take over the reins. It feels as if everything has been piled on me all at once. If only I hadn’t spent so much time traveling and socializing, I might have been prepared to take on his responsibilities.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mustn’t think that way, Jongin.” Chanyeol reaches out to set his hand on Jongin’s shoulder for comfort. “It isn’t fair that such a burden was placed on you, but you can’t be so hard on yourself. Not when life is so unpredictable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin looks from the fireplace, turning his head to gaze fondly at Chanyeol. Chanyeol’s heart is beating fast once more and it’s about to burst out of his chest when Jongin places his hand on top of his own. “You’re right,” Jongin says, giving Chanyeol’s hand a slight squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hold each other’s gaze for a brief moment until three knocks echo through the room. They both turn to look to the door and Jongin invites whoever is at the door to enter. Chanyeol immediately removes his hand from Jongin’s shoulder and turns away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Kyungsoo. Just in time! I was wondering when dessert would be served.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol watches at Jongin stands and supposes he should do the same. The server that brought in the desert smiles kindly at Jongin before looking to Chanyeol. He looks Chanyeol up and down before settling on his face. Chanyeol offers a tight smile and a shy wave. He feels as if the server - Kyungsoo - is judging him; watching him carefully as he walks in further into the room. On the platter, Kyungsoo is balancing, on one hand, are two crystal bowls filled to the top with ice cream and another two bowls to the side filled with what appears to be chocolate pudding. He walks over to set the tray on the side table closest to the fireplace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin’s been following Kyungsoo like a lost puppy. As if Kyungsoo has two shadows. Chanyeol finds it endearing how excited Jongin is about the dessert. “I didn’t know what you might like,” Jongin says, while Kyungsoo tries to shoo him back a couple of steps. “So I had Kyungsoo prepare two desserts. However, if neither is to your liking--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Chanyeol quickly interjects with a polite smile. “I like both just fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Kyungsoo leaves, they sit close again; close enough that their shoulders almost bump. Chanyeol tries to ignore their proximity and that there’s no need for them to sit so close but it’s hard to focus. He tries to focus on how Jongin slurps his pudding. The sound is a little off-putting but the way Jongin’s getting chocolate pudding all over his face makes up for it. Chanyeol thinks it’s really cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a mess,” Chanyeol says, grabbing his napkin and dabbing it at the corners of Jongin’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin’s blush is cute, and he looks even cuter when he shies away, thanking Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They eat in peace; the crackling of the fire and the clanking of the silverware against the dishes are the only sounds between them right now. Every now and then, Chanyeol sneaks in a glance at Jongin as he happily eats his dessert. He looks so...different. Very, young. Almost child-like in his mannerism. It’s a side of Jongin that Chanyeol has yet to see, but he’s enjoying it nonetheless because Chanyeol wants to know everything Jongin has to offer. His favorite foods or color, his favorite season or if he’s a morning person. There’s so much Chanyeol doesn’t know, but he wants to know all of it, and just as Chanyeol’s about to ask Jongin one of the many questions he has, Jongin’s speaking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me that you are P.C Loey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s face flushes. He stares down at his mostly melted ice cream. It was never intentional to not tell Jongin, at least not keep it a secret forever, it just wasn’t brought up really and also, “I didn’t want you to treat me any different,” Chanyeol admits. “I hate when people treat me differently because I’m a known author.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin chuckles, setting his spoon down in his empty bowl. “That’s fair,” he says, wiping his mouth. “I’m sure I would have done the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you now?” Chanyeol asks, smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, if I were a famous author, I, too, would use a pseudonym and not tell people who I really am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol smiles ear to ear at Jongin’s finality of his words. He’s so certain of his answer, and it’s cute. “Well, ‘Mr. Author’, what would your pen name be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin leans back on his hands as he did earlier and hums, thinking. Chanyeol finishes his ice cream and sets his empty dish to the side. “Well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kai.” Jongin answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Kai’? Why that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shrugging, Jongin lolls his head to stare at Chanyeol. “It sounds pretty unique, wouldn’t you agree?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol chuckles, nodding his head. “Yes, I must agree it is rather unique. Alright, Kai, what would you write about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Jongin looks away to think. “I would like to write about love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of love. Maybe a love story?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A love story sounds nice,” Chanyeol says softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not just any love story, no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Please, go on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A love story about </span>
  <em>
    <span>forbidden </span>
  </em>
  <span>love. I don’t believe I would make it tragic, however, it would be exciting. Sneaking around, stealing quick kisses when no one is watching. How strong their bond would be-- would have to be to make their relationship work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol hums, looking away from Jongin. “It would be quite difficult, but worth it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really think so?” Jongin asks, sounding surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. If you love someone enough, if you’re head over heels for them that you couldn’t possibly live without them, then sneaking around would be better than nothing, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin closes his mouth, gazing at Chanyeol for a moment before he nods his head. “I suppose so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol lets his gaze dip down to look at Jongin's lips. When he lifts his eyes he catches Jongin looking up at the same moment. Subconsciously, Chanyeol licks his lips and he finds himself leaning forward. He doesn’t know what takes over him, but the immediate urge to collect Jongin’s lips against his own is as if Jongin is Chanyeol’s world and Chanyeol is the moon, gravitating to him uncontrollably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin must feel the pull, too, as he closes the gap between them and finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chanyeol gets to feel the warm plush of Jongin’s supple lips against his own. Chanyeol’s afraid to move for fear that if he does then Jongin will realize what they’re doing and smack him and demand he leave, so he wants to savor the moment for as long as he can. He expects Jongin to pull away now, telling Chanyeol he should leave and never speak to him again, but that doesn’t happen. What happens is something that’s only happened in Chanyeol’s wildest dreams and most salacious and daring thoughts: Jongin parts his lips and deepens the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re careful and tentative at first; Jongin pulls back but only a breath’s touch away only to lean in to kiss Chanyeol’s lips once more. Chanyeol lets Jongin control the pace because Chanyeol doesn’t care how they kiss so long as his lips can continue to touch Jongin’s. So when Chanyeol feels Jongin tilt his head and feels the warmth of Jongin’s tongue against his bottom lip and ever so gently, Chanyeol opens his mouth and allows Jongin to lick into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Jongin pulls away and so does Chanyeol. They look into each other’s eyes searching for uncertainty or rejection, but as Chanyeol gazes into Jongin’s burning amber eyes he wants nothing more than to drink in Jongin’s taste once more. He wants the kiss to seal his love for Jongin, so signal that no love will ever be like their love. He remembers spending his nights, losing sleep, losing his mind just thinking of them sharing a tender kiss together just like at this moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol?” Jongin whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol can feel his shuddering breath against his damp lips. “Yes, my star?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol hears Jongin’s breath catch. “Can we...again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Chanyeol breathes out and leans in again to meet Jongin’s waiting lips. This time when they kiss it’s more intense than the first. Chanyeol brings a hand to rest at Jongin’s nape and Jongin brings his smaller hands to cup Chanyeol’s cheeks, keeping him close. What Jongin doesn’t consider is that Chanyeol will never leave him. Chanyeol will always love him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin’s lips are so wet and warm and Chanyeol can’t get enough. He can’t kiss Jongin deep enough. He can’t pull Jongin close enough. Breathing heavily through his nose, Chanyeol finally has to pull away to catch his breath that Jongin’s taken. As he always does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My bed?” Chanyeol hears Jongin ask breathlessly and Chanyeol feels his heart stop. Did he hear right? Jongin wants them to move to his bed? Chanyeol glances at Jongin’s bed to make sure it’s actually there before he fixates his eyes back on Jongin. Jongin looks so gorgeous; his lips are red and glistening in the dim lighting. His eyes are heavy, lidded with lust and there’s no way Chanyeol can deny his deepest desires.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Chanyeol whispers, and before he can think anymore on it, Jongin’s standing and pulling him up and dragging him to the bed. Jongin kisses him and walks them back until his knees catch on the edge of the bed and Chanyeol’s falling on top of him. Chanyeol catches himself so he doesn’t fully land on Jongin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin’s all he wants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin's heavy in his days. Heavy in his nights. Heavy in his poems. Heavy in his hands. Heavy in his mouth. Heavy in his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin’s all Chanyeol wants. All he’ll ever want.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A burning passion that’s been pent up inside Chanyeol for so long is finally being released and with shaky hands begins unbuttoning Jongin's dress shirt, peeling the fabric back to expose Jongin's firm and golden chest. Jongin lays pliantly underneath him as Chanyeol takes in the sight of his unclothed body before him. Jongin’s collar bone protrudes elegantly, his pecks are firm and well defined, and further down his body still, is an example of a Greek god, sculpted to perfection and to life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol's breath is taken away. Jongin's more beautiful than he ever could imagine, more extravagant than words could describe. As captivated with the sight as he is, Chanyeol can't help but feel equally disenchant with his own physique in comparison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being a writer, Chanyeol spends most of his time sitting at his writing desk, and whenever he does move about it's either to use the washroom, run a couple of errands, or to make a meal. Because of deadlines, he has no time to work out, or not very much, so his body – in his opinion– leaves much to be desired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chanyeol?” Jongin calls softly, reaching up to cup one of Chanyeol’s reddened cheeks. “Is there something wrong?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol blinks back to the current situation and flits his eyes to meet Jongin's. Jongin looks concerned; the crease between his brows and the upturn of his full, warm lips is a dead giveaway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S-Should we not be doing this?" Now Jongin sounds as distressed as he currently looks. He sits upon his forearm, ready to slide out from under Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly Chanyeol shakes his head. "No, my darling, it's nothing like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol sees the way Jongin relaxes and a soft smile shaping his lips. "Then will you remove your shirt as well?" Jongin's smile is kind and memorizing. Chanyeol feels as if he could write a novel just about his gorgeous simper, and for a moment, he forgets his current worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then he downcasts his eyes to look down at Jongin's body and is reminded that Jongin's is waiting for an answer. "I would much rather prefer to keep it on," Chanyeol admits bashfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin sits up further, the twisted expression of concern back on his charming face. "Why is that?" He questions softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is just–" Chanyeol sits back on his knees, face red. He bites his lip, contemplating if he should even admit his foolish concern. It could kill the mood, not that this right now isn't diminishing the chemistry between them. Chanyeol exhales heavily and in the end, decides to express his concern because he always wants to be honest when it comes to Jongin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just that my... physique is quite contrasting compared to yours." Chanyeol can't look Jongin in the eyes, but he can still see Jongin's movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin lowers his head demurely. He's quiet for several moments too long and it makes Chanyeol second guess everything up to this point. Has he disappointed Jongin with this admission? He must have been expecting more. Probably someone with a body mirroring his own. Should he leave? Will Jongin ask him to return home and no longer contact him? Just the mere thought of Jongin dismissing him cracks Chanyeol's fragile heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a million self-degrading thoughts swarm inside his head, Chanyeol's finally brought back when he feels a warm, gentle touch on his cheek. He nuzzles into the touch and it gives him the courage to look Jongin in his heart-stopping eyes as he's immediately enthralled by his unmatched beauty as he always is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have captured my heart, Chanyeol," Jongin says tenderly, leaning in close. Jongin removes his hand and places a soft kiss on Chanyeol's cheek while he brings his hands down to roam Chanyeol’s clothed chest. Chanyeol lets out a shuddering breath. "I adore you for you; your mind, your personality. Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>for your physique.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol closes his eyes as he feels the ginger movements of Jongin slipping his suspenders off his shoulders then working on undoing his shirt buttons with his nimble fingers. One by one, Jongin undoes a button and with every other button, Jongin places a supple kiss against Chanyeol's lips to which Chanyeol reciprocates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Chanyeol can do is listen and pray that Jongin won't change his mind, regretting his own words. "So please, do not be shy around me for I love you for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol swallows hard as Jongin's hands slip beneath his dress shirt and slide down his soft chest, down to his plush tummy. Jongin smiles against Chanyeol's lips as he takes a moment to feel Chanyeol; carefully caressing the slight bit of malleable skin sitting plumply over the hem of his trousers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol's face is beyond red and he's still tense under Jongin’s touches until the other brings his hands back up and slips his shirt off his shoulders to expose Chanyeol fully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My love," Chanyeol gasps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin merely hushes him with a kiss; a kiss that lingers this time, like the one they shared earlier in front of the fireplace only moments ago. "Beautiful," Jongin murmurs against his lips. “Absolutely stunning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s immediately enchanted and can't help but to return the gesture and push his self-consciousness to the side as Jongin wraps his arms around his shoulders and drags him back on top of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin continues to roam Chanyeol's body, and with every passing moment, with every soft but confident touch, Chanyeol relaxes and falls deeper and deeper for Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch me,” Jongin whispers and wraps his legs around Chanyeol’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol gasps, feeling Jongin’s swollen length pressed against him. His mind is frazzled as Jongin begins to grind against him. As if instinctual, Chanyeol rocks his hips against Jongin’s ass, reveling in the pure pleasure of even the slightest friction between them. He’s more than hard in his pants, painfully so as his length twitches against the fabric. “Jongin,” Chanyeol sighs, leaning his head down and burying his face in the crook of Jongin’s neck; letting him control the pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s all too much but not enough; the soft sounds of Jongin’s breathy moans against his ear, feeling the warmth of his breath with each hitch of his breath, the suffocating heat surrounding them as they’re too close but still not close enough, the desperate pace picking up as they’re seeking their release. The urge, the desire, is too much. Too many times has Chanyeol thought of this exact scenario to not be bold and delve into his wants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol nudges Jongin’s cheek with his nose and Jongin turns his head and silently they collect each other in a kiss once more; sloppy, wet, desperate. He places one last kiss on Jongin’s red lips and pulls himself out from Jongin’s grasp. Jongin’s whimper of disappointment brings a small smile to Chanyeol’s face. He’s so cute. So, brilliantly cute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My darling, may I bring down your underclothes?” Chanyeol asks, his fingertips already dancing around the hem of Jongin’s trousers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin nods quickly and lifts his hips up, allowing Chanyeol to slip his pants - along with his undergarments - down his thighs. Just enough for Jongin’s strained cock to spring out, bumping lightly against his abdomen. Chanyeol brings his eyes from Jongin’s cock where the head’s glistening and up to his eyes when he hears Jongin gasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Chanyeol asks, chest tight with worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cold,” Jongin huffs, chuckling lightly. “Warm me up, please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin’s plea brings a smile to Chanyeol’s lips. “Of course, my darling.” Chanyeol leans back over Jongin, prompting himself up on his elbow placed next to Jongin’s head. He brings his other hand up to tilt Jongin’s chin and kisses him slowly, lovingly. As Chanyeol molds Jongin’s lips with his own, he gingerly slides his hand down Jongin’s body. The soft moans lost between them are music to Chanyeol’s ears; the sweetest symphony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Chanyeol wraps his hand around Jongin’s length and Jongin breaks the kiss, gasping, and rocking his hips into Chanyeol’s warm, tight touch. Jongin feels so hot and heavy in his hand, and for a moment he wonders what he would feel like in his mouth. Next time, he tells himself. Right now, he just wants to touch Jongin. As Chanyeol starts to slowly stroke over his cock, Jongin rocks into his touch in frantic, curt thrusts. Chanyeol leans down, kissing along Jongin’s jaw as Jongin wraps his arms around his shoulders, tugging and clinging to him desperately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol,” Jongin gasps and Chanyeol’s head is reeling. It’s surreal, this moment, that Jongin’s seeking pleasure using Chanyeol’s hand; searching for his climax just from his touch alone. Chanyeol slides his hand up Jongin’s length and stops to collect the pre-cum from the slit, using it to aid the slip of his hand. The moment Chanyeol grazes the tip of Jongin’s cock, Jongin cries out in a breathy moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound stirs Chanyeol’s cock, painfully reminding him of his own neglected cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gorgeous,” Chanyoel blurts out, unable to help himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to feel you, too,” Jonign says, eagerly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both. Stroke both of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin doesn’t have to plead again as Chanyeol removes his hold to reach between them and pull out his cock. Chanyeol gasps but before he can collect himself, or both their lengths in his hand, Jongin’s reaching down and stroking Chanyeol’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongin,” Chanyeol groans, his cock twitching in Jongin’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so...well endowed.” Jongin comments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s face is burning. He wants to burrow his face into Jongin’s shoulder, unable to handle such a compliment despite the truth behind it. Instead, he rests his forehead on Jongin’s chest. He can feel Jongin’s heart beating rapidly against his chest. His heart racing like his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had no idea how impressive you were,” Jongin continues, voice low and sultry. “I wonder how the stretch would feel around my lips.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jongin</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Chanyeol moans, brokenly, bucking his hips hard into Jongin’s hand. The immediate thought of Jongin’s lips wrapped tightly around his cock, looking up at him through lidded eyes as Chanyeol rocks his hips into his mouth, forcing his cock down Jongin’s throat. He could have come right then and there. Right in Jongin’s hand, but he doesn’t. He won’t. Not yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never would have thought you to have such a filthy mouth,” Chanyeol says, lifting his head to stare into Jonign’s blown out eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you have imagined it, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin’s so quick, so witty, so...unabashed. It sends a jolt of arousal straight to Chanyeol’s cock. “Yes,” Chanyeol admits. “Many times. So, so many nights I’ve dreamt of having you under me like this. To unravel you, take you apart with only my name on your lips. I have lost count how many times I have wanted to ruin you for anyone else but myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, god,” Jongin whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, allow me to show you what else I have thought about.” Gently, Chanyeol moves Jongin’s hand off his cock so he can collect both of theirs in his own hand. He spits once, twice, and a third for good measure in his hand before he strokes over them both. It’s not ideal, but he can’t imagine them lasting long. At least not himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The build is slow, but soon Jongin is pleading for more and Chanyeol’s obeying, holding them tightly as he increases his pace. Jongin continues to rock into his hand and Chanyeol can’t help but thrust into his own grasp. Soon, their movements are uneven and frantic as they both chase for their release. Then, Jongin’s body tenses. He lifts his hips off the bed and stills as he moans out Chanyeol’s name from pure pleasure as he hot, white come spills over Chanyeol’s hand. And it’s the sweetest sound Chanyeol’s ever heard. As Jongin’s shuddering body comes to a still, Chanyeol uses his cum to smooth his stroke and he’s coming just moments behind Jongin. His cum lands high on Jongin’s chest, painting white stripes across his abdomen and some on his chest and collarbone. He doesn’t stop rocking his hips into his hand until it becomes too sensitive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Underneath him, Jongin lays spent; breathing heavily to catch his breath as Chanyeol does the same. His arm finally gives out and Chanyeol carefully rolls over to the side to lie next to Jongin, keeping his sticky hand off the expensive duvet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol swallows hard and stares up at the intricate designs on the ceiling as he collects his thoughts. His mind is going a million miles a second as he processes what he and the self-proclaim love of his life had just done. It doesn’t feel real, and yet, he’s laid sweaty and spent next to Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol turns his head to gaze at him, not wanting to miss his post-orgasm glow. Jongin’s eyes are still lidded and his lips red and slick, and his cheeks are pink. He looks lovely, alluring, handsome. He looks…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Beautiful." This time when Jongin turns to look at Chanyeol with confusion on his face, Chanyeol doesn’t hide what he says and says it again. “I said beautiful. You’re beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The eye-crinkling, wide, brilliant smile Jongin sends his way makes Chanyeol feel as if he could fall in love with him all over again just at this moment. Chanyeol can’t help but lean over and kiss Jongin. First, soft and chaste. A thank you, of sorts, for the moment they just experienced together, but then he deepens the kiss. He needs Jongin to feel his love because right now words aren’t enough to express his admiration and fondness he has for him, but Jongin pulls away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Chanyeol,” Jongin says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s heart skips a beat, maybe even stills in his chest as the words sink in. Those three words he’s been longing to hear. Those three words he thought he would never hear, at least not to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I, you, Jongin,” Chanyeol whispers and kisses Jongin once more. Then another, and another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kiss until their lips are sore and decide that they can kiss more once they’re cleaned up, and they do. They kiss in the tub, they kiss in their robes, they kiss in Jongin’s bed right before Jongin falls asleep in Chanyeol’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Jongin lays on his chest, his soft breaths ghosting over Chanyeol’s chest, Chanyeol cards his fingers through his soft locks. As he stares at Jonign, he has a sudden inspiration to write his story of love. The story that others will fall in love with because it’ll be the greatest love story ever written. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tale of two lonely hearts coming together through a single passion and no tragic ending insight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>———-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol finally had his first romance novel published a couple of months ago and is currently working on a second. Both Yifan and Junmyeon had approved of the story of the original and demanded he begins another story right away. Chanyeol had been beyond elated and couldn’t wait to share his delight with Jongin because Chanyeol never would have gotten the approval if it weren’t for Jongin’s support, input, and of course, his love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few weeks later, Chanyeol sits inside his office on another rainy Sunday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, tell me again, my love, how does James win over Princess Victoria’s heart?” He tilts his head back to peer over at Jongin walking over to him. Jongin’s upside down for the moment until Chanyeol brings his head up as Jongin hands him a cup of tea with milk, just how he enjoys it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin sets down his own cup on Chanyeol’s desk. The way Jongin is smiling at him so fondly causes Chanyeol to do the same to give Jongin his full, undivided attention. Sitting up in his chair, Chanyeol opens his arms to Jongin, silently inviting him to sit in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...let’s see,” Jongin begins sweetly, looking off to the side as if he’s in deep thought. He hums thoughtfully as he slides onto Chanyeol’s lap. “All Princess Victoria has to do is bat her lovely long lashes at poor meek James and immediately he will be weak in the knees. Hardly able to stand her beauty - quite literally.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol chuckles softly and sits up a little straighter as Jongin wraps an arm around his shoulder. Chanyeol brings both of his arms to wrap around Jongin to hold him steadily in his lap. “Is that so?” He says, tilting his head back to gaze into Jongin’s fiery eyes. Even in the dim lighting, his eyes glow fiercely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if to make a point, Jongin slowly blinks while keeping his eyes fixated on Chanyeol. “It is so. It works every time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I see your point.” Chanyeol’s grin is lazy and lopsided. “Then amuse me further, after James is weak to his knees, then what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin settles in closer so that his lips are just a ghost’s breath away from Chanyeol’s. “Then she kisses him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How so?” Chanyeol whispers, his lips parted, waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like this.” Jongin leans in and presses his lips to Chanyeol’s. It’s languid and hot as it deepens. Chanyeol can hear Jongin’s soft whimper getting lost in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Chanyeol pulls away, leaving Jongin chasing after his lips. “Care to demonstrate how she keeps him on his knees?” He follows the way Jongin’s tongue licks over his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you say please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Chanyeol whispers against Jongin’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kiss and kiss until Jongin finally slides off his lap and expects Chanyeol to follow him into his chambers. And of course, Chanyeol will. He’ll always follow Jongin for he loves him more than the Earth and stars, more than music and melodies, more than poems and writing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin is Chanyeol’s muse, his inspiration, his companion, his confidant, his lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin is Chanyeol’s life, his breath, his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol leaves his chair to go to his bedroom. On the desk, he leaves the dedication page on top to dry. The ink sets in, leaving a simple devotedness to his love.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“To my beloved, for my heart will forever be whole so long as you are present in my soul.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!! </p><p>Feel free to share your thoughts and if you have questions leave them here or on my CC!! Also, hmu on twitter too, if you want!! &lt;333333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>